


优等生（中）

by SweetOrange94



Category: 6110 9410
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	优等生（中）

SM男高一直有条鲜为人知的规定——凡是高考落榜想回校复读的，须无偿为应届实验班的学生提供性服务，时限为一年。

实验班只有30个名额，录取成绩排名前30的学生。因此，每一次月考，对实验班的学生来说都是一次洗牌。

学校会为复读的学生单独开设班级，配置老师。相对的，复读班招满30人即止，同样是择优录取。

根据成绩排名，实验班的每一位学生都配有一个排名与之相对应的复读生为其提供服务。复读生只需为被分配到的学生服务，即1v1。当然，被服务者之间如果达成协议，也可以进行服务者交换。

没有纾解课的时候，复读生可自行到班里上课。而课余时间，只要被服务者有需要，服务者须随时随地提供服务。

以上，都是新苗苗朴灿烈所不知道的。

吴世勋的轻蔑引起了哄堂大笑，新苗苗却置若罔闻。看着张艺兴心无芥蒂地将两人口中牵出的银丝舔掉，末了还咂吧了下嘴，新苗苗臊得只觉脑子发晕，浑身酥软得同醉酒了一般。

张艺兴从朴灿烈身上下来，蹲下身子，将朴灿烈半硬的性器从内裤的包裹中释放出来，二话不说便含住了底下的囊袋，一会吮吸一会又用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭。舌面从囊袋舔到柱身，再含住龟头，软嫩的舌尖围着汩汩冒水的马眼打转，腔壁感受着搏动的阳筋。张艺兴尝试含得更深，龟头顶到喉口，性器竟涨大了一圈。几下深喉后，张艺兴开始嘬吸起来，朴灿烈爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来。

这种体验还是第一次，张艺兴的嘴里好热。说不清道不明的感觉涌向下身，新苗苗感到精关将要失守，但耳边倏然响起吴世勋的嘲讽，此时吴世勋没准还在后边等着看自己的笑话。思至此，胜负欲一下占领高地。朴灿烈从温热的口腔中退出来，将张艺兴一把拉起来压倒在课桌上，三两下扒了张艺兴的裤子，也不管还没有戴套便急吼吼地冲了进去。

饶是张艺兴在来之前已经做好了扩张，也吃不消朴灿烈这般莽撞，忍不住痛吟出声。

朴灿烈这边也没有好受到哪儿去。才进入了一个头便感觉被紧紧擭住，滞涩不前。真枪实战与自我慰藉相去甚远，朴灿烈毫无经验，张艺兴的痛呼让他霎时间慌了手脚。

可是，这样的张艺兴变得更好看了，仿佛沾了晨露的芍药。不仅脸颊，连眼角都染上绯红。泪珠子蓄在眼角，要落不落，楚楚动人。贝齿轻咬着饱满的下唇，明明很痛却仍乖巧地扶住自己的两膝，尽可能地敞开身子接受朴灿烈的顶弄。秀气的性器半挺着，我见犹怜。朴灿烈爱怜地握住那粉嫩的一根，温柔地套弄着，感受到手中的性器逐渐硬挺起来，掌心沾上了前端的粘液。再俯下身含住那樱粉的蓓蕾，先是重重吸了一口，然后舌尖打着圈柔柔地舔舐着。

完全是出于本能的挑逗。没想到在这双重刺激下，朴灿烈感到张艺兴渐渐放松下来，穴道有松软的迹象。尝试着缓缓往前挺，穴道果然不再像先前那般紧涩，花心甚至开始吸引着朴灿烈往更深处探寻。

待到整根没入，朴灿烈才长舒了一口气。原来做爱是这般滋味儿——穴道仿佛会挽留人一般，花心吸着他，肉壁吸着他，就连穴口也紧紧吸着他，似乎不榨干那沉甸甸的囊袋便不放他离开。

对上张艺兴鼓励的眼神，朴灿烈开始大胆地动作。没有任何技巧可言，全凭一身蛮力恣意地操弄，偶尔几下竟也能顶中那处。浓密的耻毛扎红了张艺兴的会阴，凶狠的摩擦使粉嘟嘟的穴口逐渐变得艳红。

朴灿烈的尺寸并不亚于吴世勋的，张艺兴又疼又爽，脑内噼里啪啦地绽放着多巴胺的烟花，下意识地一再绞紧后穴。

感觉到张艺兴的绞紧，忽然间还有一股莫名的热流浇在龟头上，朴灿烈舒爽得浑身一激灵，愈发大开大合地操弄。课桌“嘎吱嘎吱”地对这白日宣淫的行为发出抗议，朴灿烈不甚在意，将张艺兴按牢以不至于掀翻课桌。

下课铃响，老师转身走出教室。朴灿烈依然奋力地在张艺兴身上驰骋着，而张艺兴早已射过一回。忽然之间，小腹鼓胀起来，失禁感涌向下身，张艺兴慌忙推拒着朴灿烈，朴灿烈不为所动。

“快……快出来……”一句话被顶得支离破碎，“要……要尿了……”

话音刚落，微黄的液体从孔眼中涌出来，稀稀拉拉地流到桌子上地上，甚至沾到了朴灿烈的衬衣下摆上。朴灿烈这时才抽出来射在了穴口处。穴口水淋淋一片，还掺杂着白浊，一股怪异的味道在空气中弥漫开来……

朴灿烈意识回拢，眼前已是一片狼藉。像是犯了错的小孩一般，朴灿烈羞愧地涨红了脸，边道歉边小心翼翼地为张艺兴擦净下身。

张艺兴摇了摇头，说：“没关系，这是我应该做的。”

 

体育课

“诶诶诶，没想到那朴灿烈挺厉害的啊。第一回就把人操到失禁了。”

吴世勋不搭话，冷眼看着球场上那抹高大的身影。

金钟仁依旧不死心地八卦着：“看不出来这小子这么虎，还以为纯情处男会秒射呢，嘿嘿。”

“无聊。”

将喝完的饮料罐捏扁投进垃圾桶，吴世勋往朴灿烈走去。

“喂，朴灿烈，你跟我换一下呗。”语气丝毫没有客气。

朴灿烈不明所以，以为吴世勋想打球，大大咧咧地招了招手说：“想打球就进来一块啊。”

“我说的是张艺兴。”吴世勋面无表情地说。

朴灿烈沉思了一会，问：“为什么要换？”

吴世勋不耐烦地说：“哪有那么多为什么，你操谁不都一样吗？”

“你们……在谈恋爱？”

“切，偶像剧看多了吧你？”吴世勋翻了个白眼。

“那为什么要换？”

“我操了他这么多回，自然是我的鸡巴和他的穴更配。”

 

tbc


End file.
